The Queen and The Shield Maiden
by Alexxis T. Swan
Summary: When the goddess of War makes peace with the goddess of Death, she finds they are not so different except when it comes to Odinsons. Oneshot take on Thor: Ragnarok if Sif was in it.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thor; Marvel does.

 **Author's Note:**

My first post in over a year. I saw Thor: Ragnarok last week and was disappointed that Lady Sif was absent despite being a Valkyrie herself. I've heard she'll be in future MCU movies though so the ThorxSif and LokixSif ships live to fight another day.

Here's my head-cannon of how she could have been in the movie. I tried to combine the movie-verse and comic book backstories for Sif based on my script/wiki readings. I prefer the actual movie myself but I wanted to explore this abridged alternate version as well.

* * *

 **The Queen and The Shield Maiden**

Sif stood before the Bifrost gate, awaiting for the return of the Asgard's royal family. She had been appalled at the incompetence of her brother's replacement as the Sentinel. Heimdall was actually capable of defending the observatory with vigilance and dignity while Scurge seemed both weak and self-absorbed.

Damn Loki for forcing her brother to remain in exile. In fact he was the reason she had left Asgard as well. It did not take her long to realize that something was off about the All-father. It took only a conversation about Frigga to confirm her suspicions. When she called him out on it, he merely smirked and revealed his true form.

He was expecting her fury and was surprised when she embraced him with gusto.

"I am glad you are not dead Loki," Sif whispered. "But then again without a body I never really believed it."

Loki smiled at her affection but that was wiped off his face when she stepped back and shook him by the shoulders. "Now what have you done to your father?"

He broke away and walked backwards towards his throne. "Why does everyone always assume that I am in the wrong?"

"Because you're the God of Mischief and you certainly live up to the title through your treacheries." Sif explained, though it was clear as the light of day.

"Well let's just say he's taking a vacation and isn't to be disturbed." Loki replied, sitting down on throne with Gungnir in his right hand.

"Is that his wish or your doing?" Sif rebutted, standing her ground. Upon receiving no reply except a smirk she speculated, "He must be nearing the end of his lifespan if he could be held by one of your spells."

"What will you do Lady Sif? Search the nine realms? Or tattle to my brother?" Loki mocked and transformed in Odin once more.

"You give him too little credit," She seethed. "He will notice your scheme soon enough, now that he is no longer distracted by the mortal."

"Ah but isn't this your opportunity to–" He was interrupted by the knife she threw at his face which he easily caught.

"I will not suffer your farce or mockery." Sif stated curtly and turned away to leave. "I will be in Fólkvangr, visiting your mother."

Loki hesitated, torn between imploring Sif to not speak of his present actions and pleading with her to carry a message of his love to the only person who had never cast him aside. He had forgotten that as a Valkyrie, Sif could reach the death realm of Frigga which parallels Odin's Valhalla. By the time he looked up, Sif was gone.

It was there that Sif had stayed until she learned that Thor had exposed Loki and left to retrieve the All-father. She returned to Asgard to welcome back Odin alongside two of the Warriors Three.

What no one expected was a beautiful woman with a dangerous aura to walk out of the Bifrost gate. It took Sif only a few seconds to recognize her as Hela, the first born child of Odin. Her glory days and subsequent downfall were before Sif's time. Still she had heard the stories of her conquests alongside Odin and of the devastating battle fought by the Valkyries to subdue her during her attempted coup d'état. Sif had no idea how Hela had resurfaced from her banishment but she had to assume no help would arrive soon enough.

Despite being a warrior of great pride, Sif knew they did not stand a chance against the goddess of Death. Thinking of the Asgardians that she was sworn to protect, she told the others to kneel. Fandral did so out of respect for Sif's leadership but his face clearly displayed his reservations at this strange demand.

Vostagg who had been operating the Bifrost through the sword protested but she pulled him down with her and urged him with her eyes to trust her on this. Upon seeing the fear and strength in her gaze, Vostagg realized Sif knew more than they did and that it was best to follow her lead.

Scurge had hesitated for too long, not understanding what was going on or the graveness in Lady Sif's tone. Hela casually delivered a fatal blow to the man holding the mop. The warriors flinched while Sif held steady in her downward gaze.

"Well finally! Someone who recognizes when their Queen is before them." Hela claimed, exasperated and delighted at the same time. She noticed the tattoo on Sif's arm. "A Valkyrie... even better. What is your name?"

"I am the Lady Sif." She looked up and straight into Hela's eyes. "Are your brothers dead?"

At this point Fandral and Vostagg caught on, realizing that Sif was referring to the princes. They had never heard of a royal princess before and were shocked.

"Yes, you're welcome. As is my dear father, though I can't take credit for that one." Hela replied dismissively and walked past them to gaze beyond the rainbow bridge. "Come Lady Sif, you must announce my homecoming to the rest of Asgard so they may celebrate their savior."

Sif signaled the others to follow behind silently and reached out mentally to Heimdall.

 _Brother- please, I need your help. Hela is here. You must quietly and quickly evacuate the city through the Bifrost. Send them to Xandar where they will be safe. I will keep her occupied for as long as I can._

 _Very well. I will try to locate Thor as well._

Sif smiled. She never thought the princes were dead. She would have felt it in her heart.

Hela wished to address the legions. Sif sent the others as messengers to Hogun with orders to send four contingents of soldiers to the main square and take the rest with them to help Heimdall in the evacuation.

"Is this all of them?" Hela asked.

"Many were lost in the battle against Malekith the Dark Elf, including your mother." Sif explained, knowing it is better to misdirect than to lie directly. She mentally thanked Loki for teaching her this lesson in deceit. "Asgard itself was attacked and the nine realms would have fallen to the power of the Aether had it not been for your brothers."

"Hmm almost sounds like you miss them." Hela remarked before making a passionate speech about the glorious conquest to come. Sif knelt when Hela commanded it so soldiers did as well. After all, according to the chain of command, Sif was essentially the acting Regent of Asgard whenever the royals were absent. "Now let's go see my palace."

Sif signaled the soldiers to follow them and planned to have them join the royal guard stationed in the palace.

Hela did not appreciate the pleasant tapestry collection above the throne. Angry at Odin for erasing her existence and reaping the fruits of her toil, she threw her projectiles at the frescoes until they fell away to reveal darker, more ancient murals underneath. These depicted the brutal conquest of the nine realms by Odin and Hela.

Sif could sympathize with the feeling of being cast aside by one's parents while another sibling became the apple of their eye. As a war goddess herself, she could also relate to the thrill of battle and the celebration of past victories. Attacking the defenseless did not suit her tastes. Still, she found herself relating to Hela.

When they entered the Vault, Sif became concerned that Hela would seize the infinity stone. However her interest turned out to be in the eternal flame. "Want to see what true power really looks like?"

Out of both curiosity and the inability to back down from a challenge, Sif plummeted headfirst into the black void of the hole. She somersaulted to land braced on one knee, unable to see anything in the pitch darkness. Hela followed soon after, the flame in her hand illuminating the crypt and the bodies buried in it.

Sif could feel something ominous in the air and as the green flames blazed life back to the dead Asgardians, she knew that she was completely in over her head. Had she forgotten Hela was the goddess of Death? Or that the eternal flame was far more than a symbol of Asgard's immortality? As a Valkyrie, this felt sacrilegious to her. The wolf Fenrir was staring at her. He looked ready to attack Sif but was appeased when Hela petted him and told him how much she had missed him.

 _Brother what is your status?_

 _Everyone is out, I am waiting for you._

 _Hela has raised an army of the dead. You must destroy the Bifrost and save yourself._

 _She will kill you._

 _I know. I am ready to join Frigga once more._

Heimdall did not listen. Instead he opened the Bifrost to a room in Sakaar where the princes and two others were plotting their escape.

"Well that was convenient." Bruce said, looking around and being amazed by the sight of Asgard and the rainbow bridge. "This place is beautiful."

"I never thought I'd be back here again." Valkyrie said beside him.

"Can you take these chains off now?" Loki asked to which Thor nodded at Heimdall who cut him free.

"Thank you my friend. Where is my sister? I must end this once and for all." Thor said solemnly.

"She is in the palace with her army of the dead" Heimdall replied. "The rest of the city has been evacuated. I'll tell Sif to bring her here."

"Wait what the hell is she doing with Hela?" Loki demanded, brushing himself off.

"She has been distracting Hela while we carried out her orders." Heimdall informed them before frowning. "She's blocking me out."

Loki and Thor looked at each other confused. Sif preferred to speak with her sword, not her words, and did not kneel easily.

Yet that was exactly what Sif was doing in the throne room. Hela was basking in the moment as she surveyed the undead and living soldiers standing in formation before her. Her gaze came to rest on the shield maiden whose actions seemed very contrary to her expected reaction.

"Lady Sif, tell me about yourself." Hela commanded.

"I am a Valkyrie." Sif stated, confused.

"Well yes that's obvious. What I meant was what is your ambition?" Hela asked exasperated.

"To serve and protect Asgard." Sif recited her oath by reflex.

"That may be your duty but what do you really want to achieve personally?" Hela inquired leaning forward.

Sif thought about it for a moment. "Respect."

"We are more alike than I realized." Hela said, rising and approaching her. "Because you see Sif, all I want is for Asgard to see that I can do more for them than any son of Odin ever could. I have the power and the vision to led us to glory above all others." She bid her to rise and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What say you?"

"You are indeed the first born Hela. The throne is yours by birthright." Sif replied honestly. What she didn't say was that the common folk are not hers to use in her grand plans.

Hela was about to offer her the position of executioner when Sif's gaze turned to the balcony and she took a step back, breaking contact.

A line of lightning was streaming down to the Bifrost observatory. It could only be the god of thunder.

"It seems to be time for a family reunion." Hela laughed darkly. "Come! Let us greet our guests."

It was an usual sight to be sure. Five lone souls on a rainbow colored sky bridge facing an army headed by two of the fiercest women in all the realms and a huge wolf.

"Hello brothers, have you come to join me or to die?" Hela welcomed them magnanimously.

"We'll go with option C: kill you." Thor announced before the melee commenced.

"Death is my specialty darling not yours." Hela replied smugly.

It was absolute chaos. Dr. Banner hulked out to fight Fenrir, much to the surprise of Valkyrie. She recovers quickly joining Heimdall in taking on the army of raised warriors that charged at them. Hela watches casually from behind, not having deployed her living soldiers yet. They are all expendable to her since she can raise them once more with the eternal flame. Thor and Loki appear to be observing as well but this was just an illusion cast by Loki who had secretly retrieved Sif to the interior of the observatory where they would not be seen.

"Will the army attack her if you command them?" Thor asked Sif.

She shook her head. "They can't stop her Thor. I'm not sure any one can."

"Do you have such little faith in me Sif?" Thor asked disappointed.

"Can you not see that your sister's power far surpasses yours?" Sif demanded angrily. "She grows stronger by the hour!"

"Odin said she draws her power from Asgard." Loki quipped.

Thor thought back to what his father had told them in the meadow in Norway.

 _Asgard is not a place, it is a People._

Thor came to a realization. "Loki this was never about stopping Ragnarok, it was about causing it. Surtur's crown- the vault, it's the only way."

"Bold move brother, even for me." Loki took off and the illusions on the bridge disappeared.

"This is madness." Sif exclaimed.

"Stay here." Thor ordered, grabbing her by the shoulders. Upon seeing the beginnings of a protest, he cut her off. "I can't lose you too Sif."

With that he left to face his sister. Hoping to buy Loki some time, he summoned his thunder powers once more and fought Hela. In the background, Hulk had gone underwater with Fenrir and the living army was fighting now. Valkyrie and Heimdall tried to talk them down as they clashed blades.

Thor got up after another blow. "Hela enough! You want Asgard, its yours."

"Whatever game you're playing, it won't work. You can't defeat me." Hela replied, getting ready to deliver a death blow.

"But he can." Thor stated pointing to Surtur who have just emerged through the roof of the Palace.

As Hela was distracted he summoned a huge lightning strike, sending her through the bridge to the water below.

All fighting had ceased to stare at the huge monster.

Hulk attacked Surtur but was promptly thrown back to the bridge. "No, Hulk! For once, no smash!" Thor yelled pointing at him.

"What now?" Valkyrie asked.

As if on cue, a ship pulled up to the bridge. When Thor saw that the pilot was Loki, he smiled.

The revengers team and company left Asgard as quickly as they could to avoid being caught in the fallout. They did not get to see the flash of light that enveloped Hela right before Surtur bore down on her. But they saw their home world become a artwork of dust and rock.

Valkyrie took over as pilot and set a warp course for Xandar.

Thor had his arm around Sif for comfort.

"Thank you." Thor whispered quietly.

"For what? Sif asked gently, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I let her take our home and then you had to destroy it."

"For saving our people. For being my friend. I feel at home when I am with you." Thor explained, voice warm as ever.

Sif smiled. That might just be the sweetest thing he has ever said to her. They stood in comfortable silence.

Later that night, Sif sat in front of her vanity and got ready for bed. When she glanced up, she saw a certain Trickster leaning against the wall behind her.

"I'm surprised you're still here." Sif remarked calmly.

"Where else would I be?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Impersonating someone. Because you can't stand being yourself." Sif speculated, spinning around to face him directly.

"Well I'm not exactly anybody's favorite person now am I?" Loki said lightly in that self-deprecating humorous manner of his.

Loki was taken aback when Sif smiled at him. "You're still hers. She'll always love you."

His heart warmed. He couldn't help but jest though. "And what about you?"

"I'll always hate you. After all you did cut my hair." Sif ribbed back.

She bit her lip. "But thanks for saving me back there. Your sister's pretty scary."

"Ah but you two seemed to get along so well." Loki remarked mockingly.

"We have a lot in common. Just one point of contention really." Sif explained as she rose and approached him.

"What's that?" He asked, stepping forward into her personal space.

"She prefers her Odinsons dead." Sif said with a wink as she shoved him out of her room and shut the door on his shocked face.

Loki slowly smiled at the shut door. Perhaps he had found his reason to stick around as himself.

* * *

 **I had forgotten how long it takes to crank out a story. I don't mind who Sif ends up with (Thor or Loki), I just want her in the movies. Review if you have any comments about this story or the movie (and its awesome theme song) !**

~Alexxis T. Swan


End file.
